leagueoflegendsfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Azir/SkinsCuriosidades
Skins Skins= Azir_OriginalSkin.jpg| Azir_GaláticoSkin.jpg| |16-Set-2014}} Azir_GravelordSkin.jpg| |5-Dez-2015}} |-|Screenshots da Skin= Azir_Screenshot.jpg|Skin Azir Clássico Azir_Galático_Screenshot.jpg|Skin Azir Galático Categoria:Skins e Curiosidades Trivia * Azir foi criado por Zenon, que também criou Lucian e coparticipou da atualização de Xerath com Xelnath e RiotScruff. * Azir foi produzido por três anos, logo depois do lançamento de Ahri, mas era sempre cancelado devido à dificuldade de organizar suas habilidades. Azir creative discussions 1 * Sua dança é uma referência à musica "Remember the Time" de Michael Jackson. Azir dance reference * Azir was originally intended to be released on September 10, 2014 with patch 4.16, but was delayed until September 16 because of a number of bugs that needed to be corrected. ** Azir was disabled a few hours after his release due to additional bugs that dramatically affected the game. He was then re-enabled on September 17 after these glitches were fixed. * Azir era chamado de " " e descrito como o "Mago da Areia". * Inicialmente ele tinha um foco maior em magias com areia, mas a Riot trocou para um tipo de comandante/imperador focando na personalidade/tema/história que eles desejavam para Azir. ** There was a leak from Reddit in 14-05-2013 showing the early concept of Azir. It was expected to be fake, until Azir's champion reveal. ** One of the earliest kits that Colt "Ezreal" Hallam worked on had an ultimate called "sand hands". Two giant hands of sand would rise from the ground and after a delay move together, pushing everyone in between together and squishing them in. He also was a Sand Golem, Man with Sand cloak, Sand bender lady, Evil Sand Wraith and more, until he got his current look. Azir gameplay discussion * Azir é dublado por Twitter voice actor reveal , que também deu voz à Talon (no servidor americano). * Azir é o único campeão que no início da partida pode colocar apenas um ponto em uma de suas habilidades, Surja! (Já que suas outras habilidades precisam dessa para funcionarem). ** Ele também é o segundo Campeão que tem uma habilidade, que não é um Ultimate, que não pode ser escolhida no nível 1, o primeiro é Campeão a ter essa característica é Zilean. * Seu nome vem da palavra (Arabic: وزير‎). Um título oficial, que significa ministro, em línguas do extremo Oeste e Sul da Ásia. Equivale a palavra Vizir. ** The style comes from the Arabic word wezr (وِزر), which means "burden". Thus, a wazir is literally someone who helps carry a burden, by helping the head of the state get the job done. ** Also, a vezér is a Hungarian high-ranking official or leader; may originate from the verb "vezet" (‘to lead’). ** Also, Azir's name in Urdu would be transliterated as "Asir", which means "Chosen". * Azir é semelhante à , o deus do Sol e imperador do panteão egípcio. Ele compartilha esse tema com e , que referenciam os deuses Anubis e Sobek, respectivamente. ** Also, Azir's Sun Disk may reference Aten, a deified disk of the sun in ancient Egyptian mythology. Azir art discussion 1 *** The Aten was depicted as a sphere with rays of light radiating out of it, ending each ray with a hand. *** The Aten was the god of a monotheistic religion that was made the state religion of Egypt by the pharoh Akhenaten. The change in religion was short lived, as Akhenaten's son, Tutankhamun, reverted the state back to a polytheistic religion. * era um líder benevolente, apesar de ser um ditador, ele era gentil e estava preocupado com o bem-estar e prosperidade de seu povo. Though, he got a little ahead of himself, hence the over-enthusiastic Ascension ritual, but even that was done with good intentions. He wanted Shurima to grow and influence the entire world. * Azir's motivation to bring the golden light of Shurima to other nations neither was nor is for conquest; he truly believes that Shurima was the height of civilization, and could only continue to grow more wonderful. * believes that the other city-states would benefit from Shurima's culture and way of life. He'll try to get them to join his empire and conform to his ideals. However, he will be in a quite the culture shock because so much has changed while he's been away, epecially in the case of Zaun since it's a complete opposite of what Shurima was in the past. * A maior motivação de azir é restaurar Shurima ao que ja foi um dia. Azir creative discussion 2 * Azir back in his time was popular with everyone. Azir creative discussion 3 * On Azir's gauntlets he has ribbon-like tassels, to emphasize his regalness and which also shows how kings have really long embroided robes (designed in a "battle-like robe", to make him look less like an ordinary mage). They also represent as feathers, solidifying the birdlike appearance. Azir art discussion 2 * When you type " /dance " while Azir is recalling, Azir will continue to do his recall animation, but his sand soldiers will perform his dance animation. In addition, if Azir dances, his sand soldiers will also dance. * Many of Azir's sayings, lore and aesthetics are references to the science fiction Dune franchise, specifically Emperors Muad'dib and his Tyrant son Leto II. They are both associated with deserts and have a vision of greatness for humanity that they pursue relentlessly, with sayings that indicate its inevitability. Like Dune's "Golden Path" Azir suggests that without himself to guide, humanity has no future and will perish. ** In relation do Dune, his look bears close resemblance to the Atreides Insignia. Citações * quote, "What is a baron to an emperor?" is a reference to song, "No Church in The Wild" Azir Baron Quote reference . * quote, "See what I see." might be a reference to . * Azir shares a quote with : "Trust in my vision." * Azir shares a similar quote with , he says "Ancient power courses through me." where as Xerath says "The Energy courses through me." Skins ; * This skin is most likely a reference to the Egyptian gods of the series, also in his splash art, can been seen to come out from a Portal of some sorts. * His look also bears resemblance to the Xel'Naga from the series. * Ele compartilha esse tema com e . Relações * Ele e Xerath são inimigos. Isso se deve ao fato de Xerath ter o traído como tentativa de se tornar um Ascendente. Ele tinha total confiança de Azir. ** Ele culpa Xerath pela queda de Shurima, mas ele não admite que sua ambição o guiou até o ritual. Azir creative discussion 4 * Mesmo devido às explorações no Deserto de Shurima e do roubo de um antigo amuleto de uma pirâmide dali, parece que Azir não conhece muito a fundo Ezreal. * Azir não aprova o fato de Sivir roubar túmulos, mas não se ofendeu com isso, já que ele a reviveu depois da traição de Cassiopeia. ** Sivir é na verdade uma de suas descendentes. * Azir expressa uma antipatia por Renekton, possivelmente pelo fato de ele ser um Guerreiro Ascencionado que ficou preso em sua insanidade, pois voluntariamente se dispôs à ser preso na tumba para impedir Xerath; Já Nasus, não foi selado na tumba (logo manteve sua sanidade), sendo o único Ascencionado que ainda pode ajudar Azir. ** Azir respeita profundamente Nasus, mesmo que que ele, Nasus, o veja como arrogante já que presenciou o que aconteceu com Shurima como resultado da vaidade de Azir. Azir creative discussion 5 * Azir parece não saber da existência de Amumu ainda. Mídia Temas= |-| Registros de Shurima= |-| Campeão em Destaque= Referências Categoria:Skins e Curiosidades cs:Azir/Galerie de:Azir/SkinsTrivia en:Azir/SkinsTrivia fr:Azir/SkinsFaitsDivers pl:Azir/skórki i ciekawostki ru:Азир/ОбразыПрочее